Start of Something Beautiful
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Kat Hardy was visiting her brother in TNA. She makes some great friends who will be there to help her years later. The story is set before she is in WWE and then TNA. It is how she knows so many people and why she ran to WWE.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to complain how Kat became friends with James, Styles, Daniels and some of the past before heading to the WWE.

* * *

I was running. Running as fast as I could. My blonde hair flying behind me. I dared steal a glance backwards. I faintly saw the rainbow hair. Finally. The person I was looking for. I jumped into the dyed black hair's arms. He caught me and gave me a puzzled look.

"Raven!" Raven stared at me strangely. It had been awhile since I saw him. He always had a soft spot for me.

"Hey kiddo, what are you running from?" That's exactly when my rainbow haired brother tackled both of us to the ground. "Damn Hardy! That fucking hurt. I see why you were running." He shot my brother a glare before standing up.

"Damn it, Chris! We should have won!" I heard a voice yell. I didn't know too many people here in TNA. This was the first time visiting backstage. Most people just stared at me like I was some carbon copy of my brothers.

"Shut up, James. I know we should have won!" Another voice stated back. "Raven, Hardy. And I'm guessing a younger, female Hardy?"

I nodded, finally standing up and hiding behind Raven. I just got out of bad relationship and stopped trusting new guys. This made me nervous. "And you are?"

"I'm Chris Harris. I got the last name. Do you have a first?" He looked me up and down. I was getting more nervous. Jeff noticed my fear. James hit what I guessed was his tag partner.

"Stop looking at her like she is a piece of meat. I'm James Storm. Got a name sweet cheeks?" Something about this guy made me feel much more at ease. I'm not sure why. I just felt comfortable.

"Katherine. Everyone calls me Kat." I glanced at my brother. I watched him glaring at Chris. Raven was studying James.

"Nice to meet you, Kat." James smiled at me. I smiled in return. He seemed like a sweet guy but a little rough around the edges. He reminded me of my brothers. Note to self: Talk to James more.

"Come on, Wildcat. Let's go." James said as he dragged his partner away.

"My pleasure meeting you." Chris said staring at me as he left.

"They good guys?" I asked Jeff and Raven. Jeff spoke first.

"Chris can be after he realizes he doesn't have a shot with you. I will make sure of it. James is a good guy. He has a lot of friends but is still kind of a loner. Neither one would hurt you."

"And if they do I will kill them." Raven's eyes were dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jarrett was having a get together with some TNA stars. I was included because of Jeff and the fact that Jarrett wanted to me join TNA and not run to WWE. I was being introduced to a lot of people. My phone suddenly rang.

"Hello." I didn't recognize the number.

"Katherine?" My eyes got wide. I knew that voice. That voice belonged to my most recent ex. The same man who made my life hell for the past year. I quickly recovered and walked away from the group.

"What do you want, Josh?" My eyes were starting to water. I didn't want to deal with this.

"Come on, baby. You know I want you." The lies. I was completely sick of the lies.

"No, you wanted to hurt me and have a wrestling career. You want me back because Vince and Jarrett refuse to sign you after what you did!"

"Don't be like that. Baby--"

"Goodbye Josh!" I fell to the ground in tears. I came to visit Jeff in hopes of getting away. Matt had told me it would be better to be away from home and away from most people who would question what happened.

"Goth girl. Don't cry. Such a beautiful girl should never cry." A southern accent whisper to me. I looked up to notice James kneeling down next to me. "You want me to listen or go get your brother or something?"

"My ex. He called. He made my life hell… Used me… Sent me to the hospital." I surprised myself. No one but my brothers and Lita knew that.

"That explains why you are so distant to new guys. Is it okay if I hug you?" I nodded. "You want I can beat the bitch."

I smiled slightly. "Team Extreme and Edge and Christian sent him to the hospital already."

"You are one protected Goth girl." He smiled to me.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I searched his eyes for answers.

"Cause I have never been so intrigued by a goth in my life." He smiled. I giggled. "You rather I call you sweet cheeks?" I shrugged. "Come on, Sweet cheeks, let's go have some fun."

"Thank you, Cowboy. Please don't tell anyone." I begged with my eyes.

"I would never think of it." He paused and put his arm around me. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship!" I laughed and rolled my eyes. I had a feeling he was correct though. I just never knew how correct he was.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like!

* * *

This was certainly frustrating. I watched Jeff and an attractive young man battle in the ring. They were practicing for their match later that night. I just wanted to go anywhere but here. I was bored. I have been watching them for about 15 minutes. I wasn't allowed to join them like I had been earlier in the week because today was the show. I just wanted something to hold my attention. Jeff didn't want me walking around be myself, and Jarrett held the same stance. Not with some of the guys walking around also. I knew all the skittles and red bulls were a bad idea.

"Hey Goth girl." I knew the voice that came behind me. All week we had been talking.

"Hey Cowboy." I turned around and smiled at him and noticed Chris standing next to him. "Hey Wildcat." It turned out my brother was right. Chris wasn't so bad after he made a point of saying I was off limits.

"You looked bored. Thought we would entertain you." Harris sat down next to me, James sat on the other side.

"I'm so bored! How much longer are they going to practice?" They laughed at me.

"We are waiting for Team Canada to show up and then we steal the ring. You think you would be use to this with WWE." I rolled my eyes.

"Too much sugar in me." They both look at me and noticed the constant movement. They laughed.

"While Sweet cheeks, that's Team Canada. Time to kick Jeff and AJ out of the ring." AJ. That was the attractive boys name. I will have to have Jeff introduce me. Wait… I know those two.

"Ashton! Bobby!" America's Most Wanted gave me questioning looks.

"How do you know them?" James asked. I smiled. Right, they probably didn't know.

"Grew up with Ashton. Meet Bobby through her." The small blonde in question came running over to her friend.

"Kat! You visiting Jeff?" She hugged me.

"Yep. Will be for awhile. Turns out Josh wasn't so great…" James put his arm around me and squeeze to help comfort me.

"I knew that asshole was no good!" I laughed. "We have to kick your brother out of the ring now."

"Kat, you should come out with us tonight after the show." Bobby added as they started to walk away.

"If Jeff lets me out of my cage, I totally will!" He laughed.

"Told you, you wouldn't be completely alone. You never have trouble making friends." I stuck me tongue out at my brother. "And I will be going out tonight with them, I was hoping you would join." I jumped up excited.

"Jeffy, by the way, who is your friend?" Jeff smacked his forehead.

"AJ this is my little sister, Kat. Kat, AJ." I smiled a bright smile.

"I have to go meet up with Daniels. I will see you both tonight when we go out."

"Bye!" I smirked. Jeff looked at me and I knew the look on his face.

"You are up to no good. Kitty Kat, I know that look in your eyes! Don't break him too bad." I laughed. I was a sucker for a sweet smile and a southern drawl. I gave my brother an innocent look.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wait until Matt and Lita hear about this. You know Lita doesn't call you a heart breaker for no reason." I laughed. I had forgot about that.

"I call her that back!"

"She still says it for a reason." He gave me that look that says I'm going to be right so don't argue. Of course I have to argue it.

"It was one night because her and I were getting more attention than Trish and Trish got angry and tried to take us both on." Jeff laughed at the memory.

"That was a great night!" He put is arm around me. "Let's get to my locker room. I'm starving." I rolled my eyes.

"You are always starving!" He stuck his tongue out at me.

"So?" I just shook my head at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

"I have nothing to wear!" Ashton laughed at the other blonde in the room.

"You always have something to wear!" A knock on the door stopped both girls from going through their clothes.

"Ajay! You aren't even close to being ready. Hello?" The voice of Traci Brooks spoke out. "You look familiar." She said to me.

"She's a Hardy with nothing to wear." I rolled my eyes at my long time friend.

"The name is Katherine. You can call me Kat. I'm visiting Jeff and was told I had to come out with ya'll tonight." I introduced myself.

"She totally thinks AJ is sexy." I stuck my tongue out at the shorter blonde. Both of us started throwing clothes around the room deciding what to wear.

"Join the club! Everyone does. But you must have been the girl he was talking about." Traci stated as both of us quickly stopped searching and spun around.

"Girl he was talking about?" I asked shocked.

"And he didn't say anything to me?" Ashton asked just as shocked. Traci laughed at the identical expressions.

"He said you were cute and he hoped he got a chance to dance with you, but with how much Harris stares at you, he wasn't sure. And you haven't seen him yet today for him to tell you anything." A smile played on my lips.

"Oh, yea." Ashton stated before going back through her clothes. She finally picked skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Traci looked awesome in a mini skirt and off the shoulder top. I looked more like I always do with a pair of black pants and a tank top with Gir on it. Traci gave me a questioning look before running out of the room. She came back with a black skirt and skull and cross bone belt. I laughed.

"Put this on." I nodded. I was glad I was being accepted. We made our way to the lobby where my brother, Team Canada, AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels and America's Most Wanted all were waiting.

"About time you got down here." Daniels stated. "Have we met?" He stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Christopher Daniels."

"I'm Kat Hardy." He looked over at Jeff then back at me and smiled.

"Makes sense."

James walked over and put his arm around me. AJ glared at him. "Well, the beer awaits us!" Everyone laughed as we started walking to the nearest club.

Things were going well. I sipped my beer as I watched Daniels, Bobby, and two guys I was introduced to as Petey and Eric fight for rights of dancing with Ashton. Traci was dancing with Raven and Gail was dancing with my brother. Both Raven and Gail had happen to be at the club we went to. I danced with James and Chris. Harris never wanted to leave until my brother threatened his life.

"Hey Kitty Kat." I heard a southern voice next to me. I turned to see the cute smile of AJ Styles.

"Hi. Kitty Kat?" I had never heard anyone but my brothers and Lita call me that.

"I thought it was cute." He smirked over at me.

"Want to dance?" He nodded as I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. He was a good dancer which took me by surprise.

"I have been wanting to dance with you all night but AMW can't seem to leave you be." He whispered into my ear. I wanted to melt at his accent.

"I have been waiting for your attention to ask you." I turned and smirked at him.

"You look good tonight." He got closer to me. I looked down at the ground. He was making me nervous. Not the bad kind of nervous but the good kind.

"Thanks, you do too." His lips were so close to mine and then they were on mine. It was absolutely awesome. We broke apart and I see Jeff giving AJ a death glare. Oops…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Craziness!

* * *

"My baby sister?!" I heard Jeff yelling at AJ. I can't believe I didn't think of what my brother would do. I was trying not to laugh, so they had no idea I was there.

"It's just a kiss!" AJ tried to defend himself. "It's not like we got in bed together!" I could picture Jeff's eyes getting wide at the idea.

"If Matt was here, he would have killed you by now!" Of course. Bring the over protective one in this. Make himself look like he was the innocent brother. It was a joke. Jeff was worse than Matt by far. "My baby sister?!" AJ must have rolled his eyes because my eccentric brother growled. "This is not funny."

"If your sister is okay with it then what is the problem?"

"You are suppose to be my friend! Not make out with my sister!" Maybe I should step in before he loses his mind.

"We didn't make out." The battle of the southern drawls continued for awhile. I just sat there trying not to laugh. Daniels eventually joined me. He had just as much trouble trying not to laugh.

"I didn't realize how protective your brother was." I rolled my eyes.

"Jeff is the worse in the family. Matt is a little more understanding and Lita is just awesome, but Jeff isn't the worse. Some of my adopted family is so much worse." Daniels gave me a questioning look.

"Adopted family?"

"People in WWE. Like Lita. Edge and Christian are as protective as Matt is. But Undertaker. Undertaker is one of the most protective people I have ever met. He is worse then all of my family. He is a great person to go to for advice though."

"So TNA is a little like WWE after all." He laughed. I pushed him away. He pulled me closer and put an arm around me. "Come on Little One. I was just joking."

"Little One?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well you can't be short stack. And Little One is like a little sister. I like it. But anyway tell me more about WWE." I looked at him surprised. Little Sister. That is awesome.

"Well, Trish is a lot like her character on tv. She can be nice but she gets around. Kane has some really funny dumb moments but he is a nice guy. RVD is just like his character. He is so laid back. Molly Holly is that up-tight. Stephanie and Victoria are amazing people. I mean it is a lot like the people here. Some people are awesome. Some people you just don't like." He nodded his head.

"Sounds so entertaining." He rolled his eyes making fun of me.

"Don't you dare go talk to her!" We both jumped at my brother's voice screaming. "Do you want her to hate me?!" Daniels looked over at me and I just shrugged.

"I just want to hang out with her. Is that really a crime?!"

"Yes!"

"I think I need to step in now." Daniels nodded as we both got up and walked into the room.

"Ok. Stop! Jeff sit down. AJ close your mouth." Both sitting there staring at me with puppy dog eyes. Trying to be as innocent as possible. "Jeff, it was one kiss. AJ, don't push his buttons because you know what will make him angry. I'm going to lunch with Chrissy here and when I get back you two better have stopped bickering!" I turned and walked out of the room with Daniels following me. "I'm sorry if you don't want to go to lunch you don't have to. I just needed a time limit to give them."

"I would love to get to know my newest little sister and hear more of the drama of the WWE."

"Or you can fill me in on the drama of TNA, since I'm here for awhile."

We went out for pizza. One of my favorite foods. I told him all about my experiences traveling with my brothers and how I liked the people here so far.

"So TNA? Why does it attract you so much?" I asked him.

"It gives smaller guys more of a shot with the X-division. The people are amazing to work with. Jarrett is a great boss. I like the ring better." Good answer. The ring. I forgot how different the ring was.

"Six sides. I forgot about that. I guess I'm so use to tradition." He looked at me skeptically.

"You, use to tradition? You are a Hardy. Didn't know there was tradition."

"We may be different but we have plenty of tradition." He laughed. "Let's get back to those two boys."

We walked back to the room I had left them. They were sitting there playing some kind of video game. I watched them press buttons or push the other like they were 8 year old twins trying to prove the other was better. I knew then that this would become just like another family.

"I take winner!" Daniels yelled from behind me. I laughed and enjoyed watching the three battle for the championship of video game ruler. They even had me make a crown for the winner.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy. Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

"Harris! You are so dead!" I screamed at the man running away from me. I had just been shot at by a nerf gun. I grabbed my neon green duct taped nerf gun and took off after him. He stood behind James hiding. I smirked at them both before hitting them with all of my darts.

"I was innocent!" James complained to me. "And one got in my beer!"

"Cowboy, that won't stop you from drinking it!" I laughed. Suddenly I was picked up and spun around. I was set back down to see AJ standing next to me smiling like a 5 year old boy.

"Whatever happens, I was with you the whole time." AMW and I gave him strange looks.

"AJ, you are so dead!" AJ took off running again, shortly followed by a soaking wet Ashton.

"Well that was strange." James and I just nodded agreeing with Chris.

"Katherine!" I heard the oh so familiar voice.

"Raven!" I ran over to him and hugged him. James and Chris followed me.

"AMW." He nodded to them, then looked back at me. "They taking good care of you?" I nodded with a smile.

"You two better be taken care of her. I swear I will rip you limb for limb." He growled at the two. James got into his face. Chris and I stood in shock at what was happening.

"And if you do something to hurt her, I will hurt you." I saw Raven was about to snapped. He had pushed James up against the wall. I jump in between the two. I stared up at Raven.

"I want you to behave. At least he didn't kiss me like AJ did." Raven broke his glare at James to look at me. I covered my mouth. Oops.

"What?" He started to walk away. I knew he was going in search of AJ. "Talk to you later, kiddo."

"You drunken idiot!" I laughed at James. "He was about to kill you!"

"I can protect you. I'm not going to back now from someone else." He shrugged.

"You're an idiot." Chris shook his head at his tag team partner. James gave both of us a big smile.

"I lived!" We both rolled our eyes at him.

"I want ice cream! Let's go!" I hooked arms with both of them. They didn't have a choice. I knew they wouldn't say no anyway. "I love ice cream!"

"Bye!" James and Chris dropped me off at Jeff's. "Hi Jeffy! I talked to Matt earlier. He is mad at you. You haven't called him this week."

"Ok Kitty Kat. I will call him tomorrow. Where have you been?" He asked looking at the door wondering who dropped me off.

"James and Chris. We went out for ice cream. It was so much fun. People were chasing them and then they got me in trouble with the fans by stating I was a Hardy. Lots of questions about Team Extreme." He smiled proudly about that. "I'm going to get some sleep. Night Jeffy."

"Night Kitty Kat."

I could faintly hear the tv on as I took a shower and put on shorts and a tank top. I hated sleeping. I was free of the chaos of Cameron and making great friends. This is certainly different from a few months ago.

"Jeff!!!!" My brother came running into my room.

"What's wrong?" He sat next to me on the bed and pulled me into a hug. The tears ran down my cheeks.

"It was a nightmare. He was here. I'm scared." He hugged me tighter.

"Daniels and Styles are here. We are watching Willie Wonka. I know how much you love that movie. Come join us." I nodded and wiped the tears away. My brother knew I could never resist Gene Wilder. I walked with him into the living room. I placed myself in between Daniels and Jeff and laid my head on Daniels shoulder. They laughed as I recited every line. My brother handed me skittles. It was certainly what I needed.

"Oh. By the way, AJ have you seen Raven today?" He shook his head no. "You might want to stay away from him for awhile." He looked at my confused as I put my head back on Daniels's shoulder and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I could really use a good Kat/James story or oneshot. If anyone was willing to write me one, I would return the favor with a oneshot or story of any pair they asked for.

* * *

I woke up and looked around me. Daniels and I were sleeping on the couch. He must not have wanted to wake me up after I fell asleep. AJ was sprawled on a chair and Jeff was on the floor. I smiled at the sight before a frown took it's place. I remembered the nightmare. Arguing with Josh. Trying to break up with him. The hospital. I shook my head of all the thoughts. It was in the past now. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Kat? What is that smell?" I heard Daniels mumble.

"Morning to you too. I'm making breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, lots of fruit, and some coffee." I set the fruit on the table.

"Smells good." He looked at me. "You okay? You screamed for Jeff last night. Something happen?"

I frowned. The nightmare flashing through my mind. "Bad dream. I have them now and again. Just my ex coming back and trying to make things worse." I shook me head.

"You know I'm here for you." He took the pancakes out of my hand and set them on the table.

"I know. I'm just scared." I set the bacon down and Daniels got the coffee. "Let's get those two kids up."

"Look who is calling people a kid." He nudged me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You just proved my point."

"Jeff!" I screamed into my rainbow haired brother's ear. He jumped up and landed on AJ, who woke up and shoved Jeff on to the ground. Daniels and I ended up on the ground laughing. I finally calmed down some. "I made breakfast." I gave them both an innocent smile and walked to the kitchen.

"I had no idea you could cook!" AJ barely made out the words with food in his mouth.

"She is a great cook, she just doesn't cook much." Jeff stated.

"We are still visiting everyone today right?" Jeff nodded his head. Daniels gave me a questioning look. "We are seeing Matt, Lita, Victoria, RVD, Taker, Kane, and Ashton and her brothers will be there too." They both raised an eyebrow at that.

"That should be an interesting time." Daniels laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just nightmares, Mark. He is not around. I'm fine." I must have zoned out because Taker had been questioning me about what was wrong.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'm just worried." I hugged him and walked over to Lita. She was talking to Victoria and Ashton. A pout in my lips.

"I'm bored!" I whined to them. Lita smirked at me.

"Make-over?" She asked me. I nodded my head furiously. Two hours later we walked back downstairs. Lita had black streaks, Victoria had red and I had purple streaks. My hair was now to my shoulders. Ashton laughed as all of the guys looked over. Each one nodding in approval until all of us girls showed we had brought our make-up and hair stuff downstairs.

"Jeffy, Matty? Please." Lita joined me in working on my brothers. We knew they would easily agree. Ashton got her brother to join easily also. RVD just didn't care either way. I turned to Kane and Taker.

"Big Red Machine? Take? Pretty please. It will make me so happy!" I pouted at them.

"Not a chance, kiddo." Taker shook his head. "It won't happen. I have to deal with it enough with my girls and that is your fault." I gave him an innocent smile.

"We can send pictures to them! They would love it." He signed. I knew I won with him. "Kane?" Kane laughed and shook his head no.

"You all have fun. I'm not part of this." He folded his arms in front of his chest. I turned to the other girls in the room. They walked over and stood next to me. Each one of us making the same puppy dog face.

"Please?" We all stated at the same time. Every guy in the room looked at how stubborn Kane was being.

"Come on, you are going to break their hearts if you don't agree." RVD stated.

"Fine!" He dropped his arms in defeats.

We spent a good amount of time doing their make-up and hair. Pictures were taken and sent to many people. I sent a few to Daniels with a message that said "This certainly was an interesting time."

His reply? "Please don't ever do that to me."

I showed Ashton the message. We both replied back to him. "just wait until we all hang out soon!"

* * *

Hope you liked!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry. I'm having serious writers block. It sucks.

* * *

I saw his laughing eyes. They taunted me. They dared me to call for my brothers. They dared me to call for my friends. They dared me to do anything at all. I was scared to move. I was too terrified to do anything. Why was this happening to me? Why did he have to follow me?

"Help!" I thought. No words could leave my mouth. He got closer and closer. His smile was threatening. I knew I was in serious trouble. I could do nothing about it. He went to grab my throat.

"AH!" I screamed. I was actually screaming.

"Kitty Kat?" Jeff and Matt had run into the room. Matt was staying the night. I cried. They both hugged me.

"I'm going to make some hot chocolate. I will let you know when it's done." I nodded to Jeff as Matt pulled me into a tight hug.

"Another nightmare?" I nodded to him.

"He was going to choke me. I couldn't move. I couldn't fight!" I had been having these dreams more and more often. They were getting more and more vivid.

"It's okay. We would never let him hurt. Never again. He is a bastard that deserves to die for what he did to my baby sister!" I could see the anger in his eyes. He looked at me and they instantly softened. "I'm sorry. I just get so angry that we couldn't have stopped it. That we didn't see any warning signs. "

"Hot chocolate's done!" I heard Jeff's southern drawl yell.

"I had a surprise for later today but I will tell you now. You, Lita, and I are going to go on a shopping spree, all on me." I smiled at Matt. He knew how to make me feel better.

"You okay now?" Jeff hugged me.

"Yea. For now at least."

"You have to wear this for the party tonight!" Lita jumped excitedly at the dress. I rolled my eyes and laughed. It was a short purple dress. It fit tightly but still looked classy. "Matty, look at her!" Matt smiled at his girlfriend before looking at me. I saw him smirk.

"Damn Kitty Kat. I wouldn't be able to leave your side if you wore that. No guy would leave you alone!" He shook his head. "You look beautiful, little sis."

"Thank you."

"You are getting it! I won't let you say otherwise." I changed out of the dress. Laughing at my hyper redhead.

"Li. I don't know about this!" My blonde and freshly streaked with purple hair was put up in a fancy way. I had light make-up on. The purple dress on my body. I felt so unlike myself. I hate dressing up! I just stared at myself in the mirror.

"It's Jeff's birthday! You are going to look stunning. Everyone will love it!" She looked beautiful as always in a simple black dress. It wasn't fair. She could pull off any look.

"Girlies!" Oh how awesome. I rolled my eyes. Lita laughed. The voice of Trish got louder. "Girlies!"

"In my room!" I yelled too sweetly back. Lita had to cover her laugh as Trish, Gail, Victoria, Traci, Ashton walked in.

"I still don't see why you have a room and I don't." She pouted. I rolled my eyes. Ashton looked like she was going to kill Trish.

"Why is she invited, Psycho Kitty?" The pixie blonde asked me.

"Jeffy still hasn't dumped her." Suddenly Victoria pulled me at arms length from her.

"You look gorgeous mini-Hardy!" I blushed. "You two ready?" I looked to Lita as we both nodded and locked arms.

"Let's rock tonight!" We walked downstairs as all of the guys stopped and stared. I caught eyes with James. He smiled slightly. Beer already in his hand. He had on jeans and a button up dress shirt. He looked good. I saw AJ smirk and wink at me. I laughed. Ashton ran into Sabin's arms. Kissing him. Trish shook her ass the whole way to my rainbow haired brother. I really need to talk to him about dumping her. Lita looked at me before I nodded to my oldest brother. She smiled and went to him.

"Looks like the single ones remain." I rolled my eyes at Victoria. I was the youngest by far standing in between her and Gail. "Don't worry. We won't let those pigs bother you." I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I could see James still watching me. I smiled.

"Stephanie and Hunter are meeting us there, right?" Gail nodded.

"Hey Little One. You look good. Surprised all of the guys are keeping their distance." I stuck my tongue out at Daniels.

"Look over there." I pointed to where both my brothers and Lita were watching me. "Everyone would be afraid to come near me when I have those three watching my every move. Not to mention if you look at the other side of the room. Raven and Taker are glaring at every guy in this room." He laughed.

"Why am I allowed around?" He questioned me. I looked over at the pixie blonde talking to her boyfriend and twin. He nodded understanding. "That noticeable?" I nodded.

"Sorry baldie brother."

"Everybody ready to party?!" My brother yelled.

* * *

I hoped you like. Anyone willing to do a Kat and James story?


End file.
